Sorted
by Wicked Flaw
Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House. HPDM slash Warnings inside...
1. A Song, A Letter, A Sorting

**

* * *

**

Sorted

* * *

By: Takara R. M.

* * *

**Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House.

* * *

**

**Author's Note: um… everyone was always sorting Harry into different Houses as a first year… and I a have a few ideas/outlines of him being sorted after first year, and this is one of them. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters… they belong to the lovely JKR. :smiles:**

**

* * *

****Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows, Fluff, Smut, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17)**

**WARNINGS: Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Language, Character Death, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., Suicide, Any, Major Fluff; This fic is rated:** **MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! (rated for later chapters)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Song, A Letter, A Sorting**

Everyone was chattering away. The war ended four months ago and luckily, the majority of the students survived. The war, however, was not the topic of conversation. Hogwarts was starting a new school year and the Sorting was about to begin.

The Great Hall became silent as the first years were ushered to the front. On a stool, sat a ratty old hat and the first years gasped when it came to life…

Singing.

**A song for you  
Do I have this year,  
A warning, take mind,  
For change is near;  
Gryffindors in their Glory  
Shall pass their torch of light,  
Bringing honor and power  
To those of the night;  
Ravenclaws in their Wisdom,  
United stand tall,  
Their voices together  
To reason the call;  
Hufflepuffs in their Kindness,  
Beautifully naïve,  
Shall show their true colors  
To those in whom they believe;  
Slytherins in the their Loyalty,  
With open arms, receive  
A friend lost in destiny,  
True love, yet to conceive;  
Listen to these words,  
Place their meaning within your hearts,  
This year brings a new era,  
To all those at Hogwarts.**

The hat fell silent. None new what that was all about and when Professor McGonagall was reading out the first name, it started to laugh hysterically. The poor little girl refused to put the hat on and was made to stand off to the side. After a few of the other students went, she was ready to wear the hat and was promptly sorted into Hufflepuff.

Harry watched on silently as all the new students were placed into their houses and as Professor Dumbledore gave his speech. Life seemed to become a little dull. He spent six years fighting the Tom Volo Riddle and going on adventures, that everyday life was trivial. He wanted something new, something fresh.

A loud swish was heard as a LARGE pure white owl swooped into the Great Hall with a letter attached to its ankle. It landed at the Head Table and proceeded to shake its leg impatiently toward the Headmaster. The silence was deafening.

Dumbledore untied the ribbon holding the letter secure and the owl leapt into the air and flew out the way it came. One glare from the Headmaster had the student body chattering away again.

The professors looked on as Dumbledore carefully opened the letter to read it. His eyebrows shot up unexpectedly and an inadequate "hm" sounded. The professors were growing restless with their need to know what the letter said. Dumbledore passed the letter to Professor McGonagall who went white in shock before proceeding to hand the parchment to the next professor.

"Interesting, wouldn't you say Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall looked into Dumbledore's eyes and saw that bloody constant twinkle. The old man was actually considering the contents on the parchment.

"It is probably just a student prank. I do not believe that we must bother ourselves with it."

"Are you sure of this, or is that you do not wish for him to leave your house?" another voice slipped into the conversation.

Professor McGonagall blushed furiously and tried to murder Professor Snape with her glare. It was quiet unsuccessful.

"I believe we should ask our dear Mr. Potter what he thinks about the matter." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the golden boy walked up to the Head Table holding a small piece of paper in his hands.

"You wanted to see me right away, Headmaster?"

Hagrid voiced the thoughts of most of the professors. "Blimey Harry, how'd ya get that there piece of paper so soon?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hagrid before smirking. "Forāre." The napkin in front of Hagrid soon supported some letters that slowly became words and then sentences. Harry held up his napkin with Dumbledore's handwriting gracefully written on it. Dumbledore slightly bowed his head to Harry in acknowledgement.

"I have a letter from an unknown source that claims that you are in the wrong house. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Harry considered what the Headmaster was proposing. He could go on in Gryffindor, or he could be sorted into a new house. Harry looked over at his House table where Ron and Hermione sat. He wanted something new and this was his chance. His friends might hate him for this, but Harry really wanted a change in scenery. He took one quick glance at the Slytherin table before answering.

"With one year left, I do not believe that it matters what House I am in." He paused, looking the Headmaster straight in the eyes. "I accept the change and will gladly be sorted once again.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his approval and Snape gaped at Harry, which was very un-Snape like to do, as the boy made his way back to his dinner.

When the feast was over, the Headmaster rose from his place at the Head Table.

"Before we all rush off to sleep, there is some business that must be sorted with immediately. Harry James Potter, will you please come forward."

Harry walked to the front of the Hall where Professor McGonagall awaited with the sorting hat. The Great Hall was a buzz with chatter. "What was going on? What were they doing?"

To everyone's surprise, Harry sat on the stool next to McGonagall that was used for the first years. The Headmaster cleared his throat and the Great Hall fell silent.

"It has come to our attention that Mister Harry James Potter of the House of Gryffindors was sorted into the wrong House. With his consent, he will be resorted and will remain with that House for the remainder of his seventh year." The Headmaster paused as the students let the information sink in. "Professor McGonagall, if you will please?"

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Harry's head as the school watched on. The hat was not saying anything. In fact, it did not seem to even be awake. The Houses began to talk again. Harry sat there with his eyes closed and some claimed that he must be sleeping.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes flashed open and the hat came alive, shouting out the name of Harry's new House.

* * *

:That Night: 

Harry sprawled himself on his new bed. His new room was completely bare, waiting for him to decorate it to his liking. He closed his eyes as he relived that night's ordeal over again in his mind.

* * *

:Flashback: 

Nothing happened right away. The hat just rested on his head as if it were a regular hat. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"Ah. If it isn't Harry Potter. What do I owe the pleasure of being placed upon the head of the one who defeated the Dark Lord?"

Harry cringed. "I wish for you to sort me again. I remember when you first sorted me, that you said that should have been sorted into another House, but it was my decision."

"I did."

"I would like you to sort me into the House that you would have placed me in if I had not begged you to place me in Gryffindor."

"Hm." Harry stiffened as the hat plunged into his mind and brought forth memories from the past six years. "You wish to sacrifice your current life, with the first friends you ever made for something new in your life?"

"Yes."

"You would give up your friendships with those you hold dear, for a chance to be with the one you truly wish to know?"

Harry held back the dam of emotions that threatened to over flow from all the memories he was being forced to live through again. He was at the sorting hat's mercy. "I do."

The hat seemed pleased with Harry response and stopped its interrogation. "I will give you one warning. It will not be easy. You will face many trials and will suffer greatly. This is a hard task you face, Harry Potter. A task that may be too great for The-Boy-Who-Lived alone."

Harry pondered the hat's words as the last memory faded from his mind. It will be hard, he knew that. He also knew that he would do anything for the chance to change things. "I accept."

Harry's eyes snapped open, but he could not see the Great Hall or all of the students gathered there. All he could see was a sea of colors. The colors belonging to his new House.

The hat came alive as well, shouting out one word to all those gathered. "Slytherin!"

The Great Hall was dead silent before it resounded with different responses to the hat's decision. The Gryffindors were furious. Harry Potter was a part of their House and they did not like the idea of giving him up to their enemies, even if their enemies helped bring forth the downfall of the Dark Lord. The Ravenclaws talked among themselves, calculating what their response to this new change should be. The Hufflepuffs chatted about the whole commotion, before their conversation lead toward their Summer vacations . The Slytherins were the only ones who remained silent for the longest time, not really comprehending that Harry Potter was now a part of their House.

The Headmaster called for silence. Harry turn in his stool to face the Headmaster as McGonagall took the hat from his head. "It seems that there is a new addition to the Slytherin House. Does the House and it's Head agree with the sorting?"

The Slytherins slowly began to nod their heads after Snape gave his consent.

"In that case, Harry James Potter is henceforth of the House of Slytherin." Dumbledore clapped his hands and Harry's attire changed from Gryffindor colors to those belonging to the Slytherins. "Your belongings will be awaiting you in your new room." Dumbledore addressed the rest of the students. "It has been an eventful first night back in school. I am sure many of you seek a good night's sleep. Prefects, if you will lead your Houses to their dorms?"

The Heads of House also escorted their Houses to keep any scenes from happening. Harry trailed behind the Slytherins.

Well, he got what he asked for.

'Finally.'

:End of Flashback:

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked around his room. All of his belongings were there, just as the Headmaster had said. Even Hedwig had been here waiting for him when he walked in. 

Besides the sorting, nothing else happened that night. None of the Slytherins said anything to him. Instead they went to their rooms and supposedly to sleep.

Harry sat up on his bed. He could not sleep. He was excited and nervous all at once. It was just like the first time he came to Hogwarts as a first year. He was giddy and yet afraid of what his new House thought of him. Did they hate him? Were they going to ignore him for the rest of the year? Did they even care that he was a part of their House now, or did they resent him for changing Houses?

All the deep thinking was making him tired and soon he was passed out on top of his bed, still in his robes.

**TBC**

**

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter! If you read it... and you liked, hated, neutral about it... then you should REVIEW! If I get enough reviews.. then and only then, will I post up the next chapter:evil laughter: So, review and I will post! **

**I may not own Harry Potter (and everything relating to it done by the beautiful JKR) but the little song in the beginning was done by my own imagination!**

**Thank you to those who did the betas for this story! I luv ya!**


	2. Art, Thrones, Voices, and Harry

**

* * *

**

Sorted

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: um… everyone was always sorting Harry into different Houses as a first year… and I a have a few ideas/outlines of him being sorted after first year, and this is one of them. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters… they belong to the lovely JKR. :smiles:**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows, Fluff, Smut, Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17) Censored!**

**WARNINGS: Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Language, Character Death, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., Suicide, Any, Major Fluff; This fic is rated:** **MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! (rated for later chapters)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Art, Thrones, Voices, and Harry**

Morning came without the chatter of birds or the moaning of roommates. Harry slowly sat up, amazed at how peacefully he had slept and how alive he now felt.

Harry stretched out his body. It was Sunday. Tomorrow would be the first actually day of classes, since September first was yesterday, and there were no classes on the weekends. Not that Harry minded.

The green-eyed, seventh year, newly made Slytherin decided to fore go breakfast to decorate his room. After finding his own bathroom – with a suspiciously locked door – Harry got himself ready for the day.

Harry found personalizing his room quite a relaxing – mentally – as it helped him to clear his mind. When he was finish, Harry was a little shocked to find that he had used the Slytherin colors for his color scheme.

With a fit of giggles, Harry spun around his new room. It was a great to feel like he actually belonged somewhere. Besides that, being in his new room gave him a sense of freedom; freedom from _everything._

With nothing to do, Harry went to his trunk to pull out some extra items. He walked over to one wall that was specifically set up for a special purpose.

Upon the shelving unit Harry had masterfully crafted into the wall, Harry filled in every empty space with a variety of tools and materials. To the left of the selves, was a wooden contraption. When it was pulled out, it resembled an easel with a detachable mini table top.

Harry hummed various muggles tunes as he set up his little studio. He had found his love for art over the summer when his aunt and uncle forced him out of their house to get a job.

At first it was a horrible experience. Uncle Vernon took him around to different places, but Harry never got any jobs. It was not that astounding since all Vernon did was complaining about what a little delinquent Harry was. Finally, after a few days of this, Harry went out on his own and came across a privately owned studio above a fairly large art supply store. The owner had Harry try out different forms of art until he was satisfied with the extent of Harry's capabilities. Harry soon found himself with an apprentice's job.

Through out the summer, Harry work almost everyday and the days he did not have work, he spent as much time as possible working on personal projects. He practically lived in the studio must of the time.

In his room, Harry took a step back to admire his make shift studio. It was not much, but it was better than nothing. Harry doubted he would have had this much privacy back in Gryffindor.

Glancing at his clock – on he made over the summer – Harry found that it was close to lunch and decided that it would be best to eat and get to know his new House a bit. Harry adorned his new House robes and left his room.

As he was closing his room, Harry found a parchment magically attached to the outside of it, which fell into Harry's hand when the door was shut. Curious, Harry stood in the middle of the hallway and read the small letter.

**Mr. Potter,**

**As you are new to this House, you should be aware of a few rules:**

**No magical locking spells on _any_ doors**

**No pranks within Slytherin walls**

**No Bringing Gryffindors into Slytherin **

**No giving out Slytherin Passwords**

**You must attend all House meetings**

**Everything said/done in Slytherin, stays in Slytherin**

**I expect to see you at our first meeting. You should be escorted there by a fellow classmate. Your rank shall be decided by your House.**

**Head of House**

Harry reread the note a few times trying to memorize the 'rules'. Unknown to him, one Draco Malfoy was approaching him from behind.

"Hello Potter." Harry turned to find Draco casually standing next to him. "Come on, you don't wish to make us late, do you?"

The other boy was puzzled by the Prince of Slytherin and Draco had to smirk at the cute, scrunched up face he made.

"Late for what, Draco?"

Draco mentally faulted. _'Draco'? He said 'Draco'? Does this mean I should call him 'Harry'?_ "House meeting. Follow me." _What to call him?_

Harry simply nodded, stuffed the piece of parchment in his robes, and silently let Draco lead the way.

_What do I do? Should I call him 'Harry'? Or Potter? What would he think if I did?_ _What to do?_

While Draco fretted over his … musings, Harry was trotting along behind him taking in his new surroundings and humming his muggle tunes.

* * *

After following Draco through an odd-looking door in the Slytherin Common Room, Harry found himself sitting to Draco's left in what Harry could have sworn was a throne room. One large throne was by itself on a dais, but there were many more to the left and right of it. Harry was sitting in one of the smaller thrones directly to the left of the dais. 

The thrones come out from the sides of the dais in a straight line, with simple seats curving to bring the two sections together. There, Harry saw the younger Slytherins chatting to each other and some even glancing at the throne sections in envy.

The floor in the middle of all the seating was of what Harry believed to be made of naturally reflecting crystal. He had worked with the material before, during the summer, and found it very versatile.

Looking, Harry found that the reflecting floor was the lowest point in the room with all the seats rising at a slight angle away from it. Students from the older years were flowing into the small thrones in small packs and Harry was able to see al their faces above the seat(s) in front of them.

The chatter built up. It did not stop when the Head of Slytherin, Professor Snape, entered. It was another five minutes before a loud gong sounded and everyone went silent.

Snape stood before the mass of students, his back to the large throne, and greeted his students. "Welcome to another year pf Hogwarts. All first years, have by now, read through their Slytherin Survival hand book." A fraction of little heads bobbed up and down. "This year is going to be different from previous years. You have been warned."

Harry noted the shiver that went down his spine. Saying the year was going to be different was an understatement for Harry.

"An extra seat has been added to the table of nobles." Snape spoke with a 'no question' authoritative voice. "As of the end of this year, the 'Prince' will be graduating and a new head figure must be chosen and trained. That will be the topic of discussion for the nobles in their meeting later." Another fraction of heads nodded, including Draco's. Harry sat still, unsure of what the professor was saying.

"All passage ways will be open this year, so I expect _everyone_ to be on time to their classes." Snape paused to pointedly glare at a few select students with sheepish grins. "The floor is now open to debate." Snape fell gracefully backward into his chair – throne – and the air filled with murmuring.

"Any one?" Snape's hard gaze roamed over the crowd. "Very well. Free discussion is open."

The students began to chatter loudly again. Harry was so engrossed with observing them, his heart nearly stopped when he felt a hand fall upon his arm. Eyes following the length of the arm the foreign hand was attached to brought Harry into his current situation: starring wide-eyed at his new Head of House who was speaking to him… as an _equal._

"…lead you to the nobles meetings. Besides that, I now expect you to stop hiding behind your 'I-am-too-stupid-and-can-barely-pass-my-classes' thing you have going on. I've been in your mind and I _know_ you are _much_ smarted than you let on."

Harry blinked a few times before nodding in understanding. Draco placed his hand on a shocked Harry's shoulder while addressing his god-father. "I'll do it, Sev."

Snape shook his head. "You need to train the new high noble in his duties as Protector. That with everything else will take up too much of your time."

"Yes, but as I am no longer to be Seeker, I will have the extra time."

Snape seemed to contemplate Draco's words. Harry was too confused to speak up. He was feeling a little left out of the conversation.

"Very well," Snape conceded.

Draco gave Harry's arm a slight squeeze before he stood up. In a loud voice – to make sure he was heard over all the noise – Draco 'dismissed' the 'nobles'.

"Nobles may go to breakfast. No one is to leave the campus this day. All nobles are expected with their partners to be available today. We meet in the Gathering Room after lunch."

Many of the older students sitting in the thrones promptly got up and left through various doors. It was the first time Harry noticed them.

Draco turned to leave, but stopped to look at Harry. The boy just sat in his seat not knowing what he was to do – it seemed to be happening quite a bit.

"Are you coming?"

Harry stared blankly at Draco. Snape was already engaged in a conversation with another student.

"Harry?" Draco waved a hand in front of the boy's face. "Hello?" When he had Harry's attention, he continued. "I'm hungry and considering that you weren't there at breakfast," Harry saw Draco involuntarily shudder. "You should be hungry too."

Harry nodded and began to follow Draco about again. Draco was arguing with himself. Mentally.

_**Now you've done it! You just had to go and call him Harry, didn't you?**_

_Go away! _

_**I can't. I am you. Therefore, where you go, I go. I can't leave.**_

_Bah-humbug!_

_**Don't humbug me! And stick to the subject!**_

_What subject?_

_**Harry! What other subject is there?**_

_Potter? What about him?_

_**Don't say Potter! His name is Harry.**_

_Weren't you just badgering me about calling him Harry?_

_**I'm fickle.**_

_Fickle?_

**_Yes. _**Pause. **_What were we talking about?_**

_Harry. Or Potter, depending on how you look at it. _

_**Ah, yes. Harry.**_

_Harry._

_**Yes. Right.**_

Silence.

_**You called him that, you know.**_

_I did not call him That._

_**Yes you did.**_

_No, I did not._

_**Why do you lie to me? It just means that you're lying to yourself! Denial!**_

_I. Did. Not. Call. Him. That. _

_**Alright, alright. What did you all him then?**_

_Harry._

_**That's what I said!**_

_No you didn't._

_**Yes I did!**_

_No. _

_**Yes!**_

_Nope._

_**Grr! **_

_You said 'That'. I said 'Harry'. There _is _a difference._

Silence.

_Hello?_

Silence.

The voice was gone. Draco did his happy dance in his head. _Just in time too. _He and Harry were now standing before the doors to the great hall.

"Ready?"

Harry's searching eyes roamed over Draco's face. After a moment, Harry closed his eyes with a sigh. "I'll have to be."

Draco stopped Harry from opening the doors. "No, Harry. We are not going in there until you are ready to face them."

Harry did not have to ask who 'they' are. He had a pretty good idea. "Thanks, but you were right." Draco tilted his head in a silent question. "I am hungry."

Draco broke out into a small fit of giggles. Harry soon joined him.

"Ok, ok." Draco took a deep breath. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Harry gave Draco a sly look. "As long as you keep calling me Harry." Before Draco could respond, Harry dragged him into the Great Hall.

* * *

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee:insane giggles: Wow! Finally! That chapter was annoying… I like the next one better:winks: That one was a _lot _of fun! I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please!**


	3. Breakfast Spells and Lunchtime Games

**

* * *

**

Sorted

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.

* * *

**

**Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House.

* * *

**

**Author's Note: um… everyone was always sorting Harry into different Houses as a first year… and I a have a few ideas/outlines of him being sorted after first year, and this is one of them. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters… they belong to the lovely JKR. :smiles:

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows, Fluff, Smut, Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17) Censored!**

**WARNINGS: Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Language, Character Death, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., Suicide, Any, Major Fluff; This fic is rated:** **MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! (rated for later chapters)

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Breakfast Spells and Lunchtime games

* * *

_Flashback:_ **

_The Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once inside, they were unnerved by the unyielding silence. Hufflepuffs were half awake – which was normal – but were not complaining as usual. Ravenclaws had their noses in books and were inched as far away from the Gryffindor table as possible._

_Gryffindor, well, they were silent, but their presence screamed loud enough to deafen a few delicate Slytherin ears. They shot daggered glares at the Slytherins as they entered, their eyes frantically searching for their long lost friend among the enemy's ranks._

_Draco slipped in among a group of sixth and seventh year Slytherins and made his way to his usual spot in the center of the long table facing the Gryffindors. Two Gryffindors kept their gazes directed solely at him the entire meal. It was annoying and a little bit creepy…_

_Ron and Hermione were not talking to each other. Hermione had announced that it was Harry's choice and they should back him up. Ron decided that it was a plot of revenge – even if none of the Slytherins were Death Eaters and all of them were a major help in the war for the light._

_Next to him, Ginny was fuming. With the war over, she had made plans to ensure she and Harry were happily married with kids and a major celebrity life. Never once did it occur to her that Harry may have other plans. All she knew was that her husband-to-be-but-not-yet-fiancé was now in the dreaded Slytherin House._

_Everything seem to be going fine – no broken bones, no flying curses, no screeching Gryffindors – that is, until all the Slytherins had arrived and Ginny noticed the absence of her obsession._

_Without being to obvious, Ginny entered Ron and Hermione's newly ignited whispered argument and managed to skillfully draw her brother's attention to Harry's lack of presence. _

"_See! I told you it was some sick plot for revenge! They probably have him tied up somewhere with rats eating him alive and spiders guarding the door!" Ron's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, effectively quieting many of the other students._

"_Really, Ron," Hermione's cool voice followed after Ron's quick tempered one. "Rat and spiders? I had no idea you could be so imaginative." Sweet honeyed sarcasm dripped from each word, poisonously. "Now, why don't you sit down, shut-up, and finish your breakfast.I am sure he is _just fine!_"_

_Unfortunately, Ron chose that moment to glance over toward the Slytherin table and caught Draco's smirk. Thinking that he was right and that Draco was the main man behind the 'plot of revenge', Ron drew his wand and ran full speed toward the 'enemy'._

_Draco watched as a poor first-year Slytherin chose that moment to stand up. The hot-headed Gryffindor blindly cast a spell toward the girl, never stopping in his tracks. Draco was up and next to the girl in a heart beat. Ron made it to Draco's seat without anymore trouble, but it took him a few moments before he realized Draco was not in his accustomed seat._

_After reorienting himself with his surroundings, Ron came to the conclusion that Draco was up and helping the victimized first-year stop the mass of lilies sprouting all over her. The professor sat staring with mouths open in shock. Well, Snape was trying desperately not to laugh and doing a _very_ good job doing so._

_Suddenly feeling guilty, the brash red-head went over to the poor little girl, cringing when she tensed and shifted away from him. Draco popped in front of Ron with a _very _angry expression. "What do you want?" he demanded. _

_Gryffindor Stupidity having washed away, Ron looked as if he committed an unforgivable sin. In a stuttering voice, he inquired about the girl's condition._

"_She has flowers growing all over her! What do you think?"_

_The youngest male Weasley backed down instantly. Draco sighed and pointed toward the mass of lilies shaking behind him. "If you want to do something, fix this!" Draco's tone was harsh and chiding._

_The lily bush refused to come out of hiding, so Ron had to cast the counter spell quickly as soon as the blonde Slytherin dodged to reveal the poor girl._

_As soon as all the lilies turned into bubbles and floated away, a group of sixth year Slytherins took away and Draco turned on Ron._

"Why the bloody hell did you have to do that to her? A first year!" He had to stop to collect his raging emotions. "What did you want anyway? This is the Slytherin table, unless you have forgotten."

_Reminded of his reasons for his stampede in the first place, the Gryffindor stupidity came back at full force. "What have you done with Harry?" The hot head kept going without waiting for an answer. "Did you torture him? Get you revenge? Well? Where is he? Why isn't he here? Wha-?"_

Hermione smacked her boyfriend over the head promptly silencing him. "I am quite sorry for what this idiot," she pointed at Ron, "has done. If you don't mind, we'll be leaving you alone." The girl dragged a protesting Ron from the Great Hall.

_Just before the Great doors closed behind them, the entire student body present heard the amazing vocals of one Hermione Granger._

"_SHUT-UP RON!"_

_**End Flashback.**

* * *

_

**Lunch**

Draco barely had anytime to prepare himself for the sudden jerk of Harry grabbing his wrist to pull him along into the Great Hall. Once inside, Draco got a sense of déja vu from the dead silence.

When both boys were inside, Draco took a moment to glance around. Both Ron and Ginny seemed pleased to see Harry, but the first was confused by Draco's presence. Ginny, however, looked furious. Hermione barely spared them a look before going back to her book.

Harry ignored his old House and proceeded to drag his new Housemate to their table, only letting of the blonde's hand when he reached Draco's usual seat. With an exasperated sigh, Harry gently pushed Draco into his seat and plopped down onto the bench right next to him. Without waiting, the boy-who-lived-twice pounced on the food.

As Draco watched Harry, he slowly began to chuckle. Harry's head popped up and stared, wide-eyed at him, which only proceeded to make Draco laugh even more. A large smile found its way to Harry's lips as he began to laugh with his new found friend.

Their laughter echoed throughout the Great Hall. Everyone present stared (jaw-to-the-ground) as the two former enemies, leaning against each other, laughed historically.

At the head table, McGonagall's head turned to glance quizzically at the Headmaster, but then snapped her head up in the opposite direction when she heard a small cough. There, Snape looked as his usual detached self - omitting the twinkling eyes, slight smirk, _and_ slight quivering toned body beneath loose black robes.

Draco was the first to sober up and patted Harry on the shoulder before taking a bite out of the other boy's sandwich. Harry retaliated by taking a sip of Draco's goblet. With another fit of giggles, the two boys continued their game.

Ginny sat dumb-founded. The noise level in the Hall was now up to par with previous years and she has the notion that something was not right in her little world. It was as if she knew that, unless she acted quickly, she would loose Harry forever.

Not that he was ever hers to begin with.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Ok. I know it's been awhile… but I had a LOT of writing/typing to do for all the things that I am posting today. . I hope you are all a little less confused…. Hehehehe…. Do not worry. I know exactly what is going on! .

* * *

**

**To all my faithful readers….. you can skip this…. This is for my anonymous reviewers! Thanx! Luv you all! **

**ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS!**

I just wanted to let one of you know something... this is an anonymous review I got…

manx  
2006-02-07  
ch 2, anon.

My BIGGEST Pet Peeve is when writers don't know what to write, so they take up half a chapter by making someone argue with themselves. It is pointless and not really relevant to the story.

**To manx:** I am sorry that is one of your pet peeves, but if you knew me, you would know that I never put anything into my stories unless it is relevant. Besides, how can you know if my bit with Draco is not relevant until I have posted more of my story?

I'm sorry I had to waste precious space to post this! Please forgive me!

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**I'll luv you forever! . **

******HEY! If you look a little down and a little to the left…. You will notice that there is a little button for reviews. Tell you what, you click on it and leave me a pretty little review, and I will work my little fingers off getting the next chapter to yah! "Deal or no Deal?**" .


	4. King Arthur, Princes, Guardians

**

* * *

**

Sorted

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Bloody Hell you guys are amazing! ok... 29 reviews in one day ... going from 51 to 80, is just so ... cool! As a thank you, I have am posting this! Chapter 4! hehehe... I hope you guys have fun with this one... my beta-man has become somewhat of my muse... he did not beta this one... another wonderful friend of mine did... but he and another friend (she) have some really great twisters I want to try to incorporate... it's going to be a fun ride!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters… they belong to the lovely JKR. :smiles:**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows, Fluff, Smut, Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17) Censored!**

**WARNINGS: Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Language, Character Death, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., Suicide, Any, Major Fluff; This fic is rated:** **MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! (rated for later chapters)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: King Arthur, Princes, Guardians **

After lunch, Harry and Draco made their way deep into the dungeons. The farther they went, the less certain Harry became. Shadow choked him, voices burned his ears, and the darkness penetrated his heart. It was _not_ one of the more pleasing sensations that he has the pleasure to feel.

Draco took pride in being in control: of people, his emotions, his decisions. He took pride in his ability to take action. But what unnerved him were his feelings of uncertainty when he stopped to think upon his new housemate. He felt his control slowly slipping away.

_Why did I do that? Why did I act that way? What is wrong with me?_ He came up with zero answers.

Draco came to a stop at a dead end. Harry was sure Draco would not have gotten them lost, but he was starting to acquire doubts. Thankfully, all doubts disappeared as Draco dragged Harry through the wall before them.

Harry stood in wide-eyed amazement. He felt as if he stepped into the tale of King Arthur and his Knights. The room was decorated in an old medieval style with a magnificently crafted round table in the center. Windows accompanied the circular room letting a slight breeze to travel through bringing a freshness Harry had not felt before.

At the table sat eight Slytherins: Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott were the only seventh-years (besides Draco and himself), then there were two sixth-years, two fifth-years, and one forth-year. Draco led Harry to sit in a seat to his right next to Blaise.

"Welcome to the Lord's Table," Blaise greeted Harry.

"Lord's Table?"

Blaise nodded, but offered no explanation. Harry turned to Draco questioningly, only to find him silent as well.

Then with a flourish, Snape came through the wall with an armful of rolled parchments, striding to his seat on Draco's left completing the circle. After taking a moment to place the mound of scrolls neatly on the table, Snape gazed around the room.

Draco spoke up, surprising Harry. "We are all here now." Draco paused to train his cool gaze toward Pansy. "Before we get into the more obvious subjects, I would like to address the lack of another female."

Pansy sighed. "I have not found a worthy subject to take my place as High Priestess."

"What of the new litter?"

"One is a likely assessor. I have plans to test her soon."

Draco nodded. "As long as we have another female at this table before the new year." Draco turned to the Potions Master. "What unresolved matters have you brought?"

Snape bowed his head slightly before handing out the parchments to everyone.

"I have brought the deeds to be signed," Draco nodded as he produced a quill, "and I brought the positions list to be filled out for the fledglings."

"Prince, Protector, Priestess, Voices….." Nott's eyes gazed down the list. "What position is Harry filling?"

"As far as I know, he is assisting the Prince in his duties," Snape replied.

"No."

Draco's voice drew in everyone's attention.

"Harry will not simply be assisting me. He has a choice: he _could_ simply assist me, which will be very boring to do; or he could take up the position of Guardian."

A gasp resounded around the room.

"Are you sure of this, Draco? Do you understand what you are implying?"

"I am quite positive of what I am implying, Severus. It has been a long time since the last Guardian… a century was it?"

"Indeed."

"Is there anyone who opposes my decision?" The occupants of the table remained silent. "Very well," Draco turned toward Harry, "Harry, the choice is yours."

Harry was busy inspecting the table. After a couple of seconds he asked Draco about it. "This man here," Harry pointed to the picture of what looked like an angel with emerald wings and a long spear in one hand, a dagger in the other, and a sword at his waist. "Is he the Guardian?" Harry trailed his fingers over the colorful engraving, traveling to the figure being embraced by the winged warrior. "And him," he pause to run his fingers over the silver hair and the circlet adorning his forehead. "Is he a Prince?"

Draco and Snape exchanged glances.

"Yes. This table tells the story of an angel who had come to love the Prince. The Prince was the most beautiful creature in the land and many wanted him. The angel had forsaken his duties to become a warrior and swore to stand at the Prince's side, protecting him until the end of time. The Prince fell in love with his Guardian and swore to be faithful to his beloved. Unfortunately, a princess had her heart set on marring the Prince and used all deadly powers within her reach to gain his love. When she found the Prince and his Guardian together, her heart shattered and she placed a curse upon them. Since they were of two separate worlds, they would forever be torn apart whenever fate brought them together."

Draco paused to wipe away a tear which had found its way down his cheek.

"In all of our documentations, we have never found the actual end to the story. There is evidence in one ancient parchment, that the only way to lift her curse is for her to bestow her blessing upon their bonding."

Harry nodded to himself, mulling over the story. It struck him as odd, that Draco was now Prince of Slytherin and resembled the Prince in the story, while he, Harry, looked very much like the Guardian – omitting the wings. Was it a coincidence that he had fallen in love with Draco during the first moments he met the platinum blond boy? Was it ac coincidence that Draco was the Prince of Slytherin and he was being asked by Draco himself to be his Guardian? Was it a coincidence that their lives have played out along the same path as the story?

"Yes."

"Yes?" Draco urged.

Harry's deep emerald eyes swept up to meet the sliver murky depths of Draco's eyes. "I choose to the position as your Guardian." Draco's eyes widened when Harry proclaimed exactly whose Guardian he would be. "Is my Prince satisfied by my choice?"

Draco's eyes could not possibly get bigger. "Aye, I am obliged."

"Good. On to other business then," Snape drew in everyone's attention to himself and away from the two boys. "Pansy, this new possible successor…"

* * *

Harry and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They had spent all afternoon going over various issues and matters, most of which, Harry completely blanked out on. All he could think about was the story and relating each character to someone he knew. Snape had been kind enough to lend him the documentations of the legend about the Prince and his Guardian and Harry had been able to read a bit of it during the few breaks they took during the meeting.

Draco was in a state of chaos. Part of him wondered why on earth he would even suggest that Harry be Guardian.

_**You know that it is his place to be at your side.**_

_You again?_

_**I am always with you.**_

Draco sighed aloud, earning a quick glance of worry from the object of his thoughts.

_Could he truly be the Guardian from the legend, reborn? And if he is, am I the Prince? Or am I merely just a loyal subject in love with his Prince's Angel?_

**_Funny you should call him Angel. Do you remember… the script says that was the name the Prince gave to his Guardian, personally?_**

_Was it?_

**_Yes. And it was the Guardian who claimed the Prince as his Lonely Dragon._**

_How do you know that? Was it in the script? I do not remember it._

_**No. I just do.**_

"Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco was drawn out of his musings by the voice of his emerald eyed Guardian.

"I was just a bit worried. You seemed to be lost in your own world, I was afraid that you would have walked right into the doors."

Draco chuckled softly. "You should know me better than that, my Angel."

"And I do, my Lonely Dragon." It took a moment for Draco to process exactly what it was Harry had called him. "Come, we should go eat before the food gets cold…. Or worse," Draco tilted his head questioningly, "eaten!"

Laughing, the two boys entered the Great Hall, both leaving any and all thoughts of legends, Princes, and Guardians in the back of their minds to be mulled over later.

**TBC

* * *

**

**I know, I know… it was a short chapter. I am truly sorry, but! Be happy to know that I have been very diligent in getting this story out to all of you! And, since I have put in all this effort… don't you think that you could leave me an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weenie, little reviewie? Please? If I get reviews… I post. It's a two way street, sweethearts. Give a little, get a little. .**

**REVIEWS! **


	5. Hermione's Control, Dinner, & Wings

**

* * *

**

Sorted

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: sorry this chapter took so long to get out… my beta took three days with me going over various parts and helping plot out different aspects of all the twists… since I apparently made a tiny mistake in an earlier chapter… but it's ok! He worked with me on incorporating it in with one of the twists! So… this chapter used to be like… eight or nine pages… but now it's only about five. I am sorry about that, but the two scenes we took out are needed for later! Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters… they belong to the lovely JKR. :smiles:**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows, Fluff, Smut, Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17) Censored for Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Language, Character Death, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., Suicide, Any, Major Fluff; This fic is rated:** **MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! (rated for later chapters)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Hermione's Control, Dinner, & Wings**

"SHUT-UP RON!"

Said red head backed away from the raging girl. Hermione could get really scary… not that he was wise enough to realize he should stop.

"But-"

"NO!"

Hermione dragger Ron off down the vacant corridor and into a dark classroom where she promptly tossed him onto the ice cold stone floor. _Man she's strong._

"Now listen here, Ronald Elizabeth Weasley! I have had enough of your ridiculous antics!" Ron made one of the few smartest choices of his life: he kept his mouth shut, "Harry is _fine._ THE BLOODY WAR IS OVER!" Hermione took a brief split second to breathe. "_And_ the Slytherins… are…. not…. evil!" She pronounced the last statement slowly just to be sure he understood.

"Ah-"

"Not yet!" she snapped. Hermione stood there fuming for a few moments.

"I-"

"_No!"_

"-"

_Breathe._ The girl counted to ten in her head, slowly breathed out, and leveled her glare squarely on Ron. "This is what is going to happen," she informed Ron now that she had a bit more control over her anger. "We are going to go to the library. I am going to read my book and you are going to read you new Quiditch thing!" Hermione paused as she advanced on Ron. "And so help me, you leave the library just once, even for a few seconds, you'll wish you were sorted into Hufflepuff!"

Ron nodded meekly and was promptly dragged off to the library to face his fate. _Someone…help me!"_

* * *

**Lunch**

"Ok, Ron. Remember what we went over?"

"Yes, Hermione." Ron replied obediently.

"Good." Hermione pushed the red head through the double doors and followed him to their seats. "Hello, Seamus."

Said boy looked up just in time to see the brutal poke the "Gryffindor Mother Hen" gave to poor Ron. Snickering, Seamus whispered something into Dean's ear and both smiled widely.

"Hello Herm, Ron." Dean greeted. "You guys missed out on a great wizarding chess tournament in the common room."

Ron visibly pouted, but said nothing.

"Oh, did we? Well, I'm sure the winner could face Ron in a challenge later," Hermione stated calmly.

Ron perked up at this. "Yea!"

Dean and Seamus laughed. Hermione was in complete control over him and it was so obvious.

Right then, Ginny sat in her seat next to Neville and glanced around the Great Hall., her eyes scanning for the object of her obsession.

"Where's Harry?" she wondered out loud, purposely.

Ron tensed and Hermione spoke quickly. "I'm sure he's getting to know his new House. Her probably needs to get used to all the corridors in the dungeons considering that's where his new House is."

"I agree. We hardly send any time down there, but I bet it; riddled with passageways," Dean added.

Ron seemed to ease up a little. _Maybe-_

"Then how come only he and Malfoy are missing?"

Hermione cursed. _Bloody hell, Ginny! Shut-up already!_

Ron sat up straight and analyzed the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Harry and Malfoy were the only two he could tell were missing.

"Surely you don't think that Harry is exploring the dungeons alone? He would need someone to show him how to get around. I'm sure that is Malfoy is with him, he's just there to help," Hermione spoke up before pulling out her book to read.

Before anyone could reply, Harry walked in pulling a willing Draco with him. The Gryffindors watched in amazement as Harry pushed Draco into his seat and proceeded to devour the food. Their eyes widen when Draco took a bit of Harry's sandwich and Seamus almost fell out of his seat when Harry retaliated by taking a sip of Draco's goblet.

Hermione smiled gleefully to herself as she read her book. Seamus and Dean got over the spectacle and started their own conversation. Ron sat staring dumbfounded and Ginny was frowning openly.

The rest of the student body slowly got back into full talking mode and soon the hall was resounding with chatter. Hermione sighed from behind her book. _At least no one turned into a lily bush,_ she thought, steeling a glance at Ron. _But where did he get that spell and why does he know it?_

* * *

**Dinner**

A pleasant affair, dinner was, for both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Hermione's grip on Ron was working wonders on keeping the red head from doing anything rash. Just after lunch, Ron tried to convince her that Harry was under the imperious curse – an idea that Ginny skillfully slipped into Ron's head. Suffice to say, he has not mentioned it since.

At the Slytherin table, Draco introduced Harry to the Quiditch team and newly made Slytherin took the time to get to know his new teammates. He surprised them all when he said that all of Gryffindor's plays came from the last male Weasley.

"So, the Weasel is good at something. I always thought the only thing he was good at was following Granger around like her own personal lap dog"

Harry lightly smacked Draco on the arm but otherwise ignored the comment and continued his conversation with the members of the team.

In the back of his mind, Harry was taking stock of how his Gryffindor friends were fairing.

Hermione, well, he was not too concerned about her. He was just happy she had reign over Ron so nothing like the story he just heard about breakfast ever happens again. Dean and Seamus seemed to be ok, but then again, there were an odd couple. Neville was sitting next to Ginny, chatting away. Harry was sure Neville was going to have a bit of an easier time adjusting to the new arrangements, especially since it was two Slytherins who saved his life in the war. Ginny, on the other hand, Harry had no idea what to think about her. He knew that she used to have a crush on him, but since she started dating various people, Harry was sure the youngest Weasley was over him. He could not have been more wrong.

Looking around the Slytherin table, Harry smiled to himself. _So, this is what it felt like. This is what is felt like to _really_ belong to a house. It's great!_

* * *

"NO!"

_A winged man slashed and surged his way through the army around him, making his way determinedly to the fallen form just meters away._

_The man suddenly stopped and pulled his wings in. A few moments later, a blinding light shot forth and he was standing, wings fully spread out, the area cleared of the enemy. _

_He dashed to the fallen form of another man, the form from before, and the only other figure seen in the clearing._

"_No, no, no…" he chanted._

_Unbeknownst to him, a slight figure inched closer to him, keeping sure to stay in the shadows. _

"_Please! Grant me my wish!" the man pleaded to the heavens, sparkling liquid diamonds gliding down his delicate features. "I forsake my kind! I give up my immortality for the life of this mortal! Father! Please!"_

_His lithe form began to quake with searing pain. His wings burst into flames. A silent scream escaped his dried lips. The onlooker paid him no heed, eyes trained on the still form of the other man._

_The now wingless man stood weakly and tried to focus on his surroundings. "Wh-where am I?" he asked into the open expanse now foreign to him._

_The figure in the shadows was over taken with pain and anger with the realization that the form lying on the ground was dead. _No! _With a screech, the figure burst into the clearing and sheathed a sword within the now mortal, staggering man to its hilt._

"_Die, Guardian!"_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Ok… so my beta-man and I have goon through chapter six and seven as well and he says that I should wait for 150 reviews before I post again, but since it was such a short chapter, I am going to post at 140! Hehehe… he was really angry when I said that! . **

**REVIEWS! Reviews more chapters! (with lots of twisting plots!)**

**o.o**


	6. Mine!

**

* * *

**

Sorted

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Ok… so here it is! Chapter six! Now… at about 180 reviews… chapter seven! Wheeeeeeee! I'll go get it already to go! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters… they belong to the lovely JKR. :smiles:**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows, Fluff, Smut, Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17) Censored for Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Language, Character Death, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., Suicide, Any, Major Fluff; This fic is rated:** **MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! (rated for later chapters)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Mine!**

**Monday - Breakfast**

Harry arrived alone for breakfast. Draco had some duties to take care of earlier and had left Harry on his own. Upon entering, Harry found Draco already sitting in his seat.

"Hello," Harry greeted, sitting down in between Draco and Thomas Nott. Harry took a moment to gaze predatorily at the display of waffles, fruit, toast, bacon, sausage, muffins, etc. before diving in fork first.

"Put the food on your plate first!"

Harry paused to look at Draco, fork suspended just moments before being engulfed in his mouth. Draco was giving him a disapproving look which reminded Harry of Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. With a snort, he replied, "Yes Mother Draco."

"That's Mr. Mother Draco to you," Draco corrected the brunette and in one fluid movement, said brunette found his fork – and the food that had been occupying it – being pulled out of Draco's slightly rosy lips, void of all evidence that it had once held any food at all.

"Hey…but…that's…mine!"

Draco chuckled as Harry snatched the fork back and stared at it, pouting. "Delicious."

"Mine! It was mine!"

"Calm down," Draco patted Harry on the arm. "If you hurry, you might be able to eat more before Blaize and Nott demolish it."

Harry turned to stare wide-eyed at the two boys sitting across from each other. The food that was there moments ago was gone.

"How-" Harry shook his head. "No, no. I don't want to know."

They smiled at him impishly and Blaize slowly inched his fork closer to the food in front of Harry. Quick as lightning, Harry lashed out and tightly gripped the boy's wrist.

"Touch it and die," he growled.

"Blaize backed off and followed Nott's gaze to the food on the other side of them.

Harry beamed and turned to his food only to find Draco calmly eating away at it. "Mine," Harry whined causing Draco to smirk.

The former Gryffindor sighed in defeat, joining the blonde in eating _his _breakfast.

* * *

Harry groaned as he looked over his new schedule. He had a free block this morning, followed by Advanced Transfigurations, and then lunch. After that it was off to double Charms. It seemed that the Lords' meetings were printed on the schedule as his sad there was one right before his half block of Divinations. _Why do Mondays always had to be so busy?_

Looking through his schedule, he decided that was the worst of it.

Tuesdays he had double potions, a free block, lunch, Mythical Astrology, and Quiditch practice. On Wednesdays was a completely free morning, lunch, a block with Madame Pompfrey, and ended with Advanced Placement for DADA. Thursdays were nice considering he had only half blocks: Charms, Transfigurations, free time, Quiditch, lunch, Divination, free time, and lastly, DADA. Fridays started off in the dungeons with Double Potions, free block, lunch, Mythical Astrology, and a House Gathering.

Harry sighed as he planned out when he was going to find time for his art. Even with all the "free time", his professors where sure to be packing on the homework and working them hard. It _was_ the last year at Hogwarts after all.

_Well, I do have a free block now... right. It's off to my art I go!_

* * *

"_Lyall! Hurry! Your sister is waiting!"_

"_Yes, Mother!" A young girl rushed down the huge staircase to where her mother and sister awaited. "I'm here!"_

"_About time, Lyall." A slightly older girl turned her back on the panting Lyall. "We are going to be late if we wait any longer."_

"_Be nice to your sister, Ylva." The woman turned to her youngest daughter. "She does have a point, Lyall. You need to learn to be on time."_

"_Yes, Mother." The girl bowed, her strawberry curls bouncing. "I will be more aware."_

"_We're leaving now," came the cold reply of her sister. _

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he took a look at the beginnings of his newest composition.

A young girl was looking longingly toward the departing figure of a slightly older girl. They looked nothing alike, the young having red-ish blonde hair and the other dark, purple tinted straight hair. The background was only slightly etched in the painting, but the two girls were nearly finished.

Harry took a step back. The background vaguely resembled a lavish hall with a grand staircase slightly off to one side. He had the feeling as if he had been there before and had known the two girls, but it was just a feeling.

Sighing, Harry cleaned up his supplies and headed out to his first class that year, Advanced Transfigurations.

* * *

Ginny sat in the Library before lunch, looking through some old texts for information for her Wizards in History essay, but she could not concentrate on the words. Gradually, she became tired and her eyes closed. A soft snoring could be heard from behind the stack of books.

* * *

**Dream**

"_Lyall! I want to see the Prince some time today!"_

_The beautiful child rushed to keep up with the other girl. _

"_Wait, Ylva, Sister, I cannot walk so fast!"_

_Ylva turned sharply and pinned her little sister with unforgiving eyes. "Do not call me sister in public!" She spat the word out as if it gave her mouth a foul taste. "Learn to stride. Striding is faster than walking." Lyall nodded her head full of curls. "Now hurry up or I'll turn your curls into snakes."_

_Lyall gave a small "eep" and rushed after Ylva._

"_I said stride, not run."_

_It took all of Lyall's will power not to cry. _

_Soon the two girls arrived at their home: a grand palace full of blooming dark purple flowers. _

"_Greetings, Lady Ylva and Young Princess Lyall."_

"_Salute, Cuan. Has the Prince left?"_

_The man ushered them in. "Not of yet, Lady. Last I checked, he was in the Library with your brother."_

"_My thanks."_

_Lyall was nearly skipping trying not to run and keep up with her older sister. _

_They entered through the massive double doors and into the immense Labyrinth of books. Ylva shortened her stride as the sound of voices drifted closer. As they turned a corner, Lyall set eyes on the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. _

Mine.

* * *

Ginny woke up to a small pain in her stomach, the dream now lost in her subconscious. Looking up to the clock, she found that it was the middle of lunch. Leaping up from her seat, Ginny rushed out of the Library, leaving all of her stuff behind.

In the Great Hall, Ginny made her way over to her seat next to Neville at the Gryffindor table, thankful that there was still food left. As she began to eat her own sandwich, her eyes traveled to the Slytherin table.

Harry was in the middle of a conversation with some Slytherin she did not know my name. _He looks happier than he did when he was in Gryffindor._ Ginny froze in her thoughts. _No. _She refused to believe it. _He's probably putting on an act so that I don't worry too much about him. _

Across the hall, Harry felt eyes upon him and caught a glance at Ginny staring openly at him. A shiver went through his body as his senses picked up on the silent proclamation from the red headed girl.

_Mine._

**TBC

* * *

**

**That's chapter six, peeps! I have chapter seven, but I'm going to wait until around 180 reviews…. You guys review so fast… Two chapters in one day! So, hopefully chapter seven won't be posted until late Monday night or Tuesday… .**

**HEY! REVIEWS CHAPTERS! So….. REVIEW! **


	7. First Dream, Day One

**

* * *

**

Sorted

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Sorry I went pass 180 reviews…. I had graduationon Tuesdayand when I got home I found out that the wireless internet was gone… tear. But! It's back up! So… here's chapter 7! sub-note: I don't really like how this chapter turned out…. Merlin! this site wouldn't let me post! I couldn't upload my chapters! I'm SO sorry! This should have been posted Wednesday! So... here!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters… they belong to the lovely JKR. :smiles:**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows, Fluff, Smut, Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17) Censored for Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Language, Character Death, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., Suicide, Any, Major Fluff; This fic is rated:** **MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! (rated for later chapters)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: First Dream, Day one**

_Two swirls to the right, flick up, flick down, swish to the left, and point! _

"Very good, Mr. Nott." The Professor praised each student as he walked by. Harry nodded his head, not actually listening to what the Professor was saying.

"No, no, no, Mr. Weasley. It's 'vi-ole-sa', not 'vi-ole_-saw_'! Please get it right."

Ron mumbled something under his breath about incompetent charms and stupid professors. Hermione shook her head and took his wand from him claiming he was "too _incompetent _to wield one".

Harry watched in amusement from his side of the classroom. It was a pleasant surprise when he found that the Slytherins had Double Charms with some of the Gryffindors as well as some of the Ravenclaws.

"Harry, we need to leave."

The brunette turned his head to find Nott packing his stuff. Draco's stuff was already neatly put away and Pansy looked as if she were ready to bolt.

Draco turned to Harry. "Get ready. We don't have much time," he in a low voice.

Harry nodded and began to silently got his stuff together, only to be interrupted by the cool headed bushy haired Gryffindor.

"Harry! Do you have a free block next? If you do, would you like to come for a vist to the Gryffindor common room?"

Harry felt Draco's hand firmly grip his shoulder. "I do, but I already have plans, maybe next time."

"You sure they're treating you ok, mate?"

"Please refrain from calling Potter your 'mate'," Draco replied, easing right into the conversation.

"Who-"

"Students! Please make sure you practice the wand movements and correct pronunciation. I want a flawless presentation from everyone, including you Mr. Weasley."

Harry muffled his laughter and grabbed his stuff. Draco was one step in front of him and waiting at the door.

"So, Harry," Ron started as he turned back to his friend, but Harry was already walking out the door behind Draco. Nott was close behind with Pansy at his side.

"Come Ron, we need to get going. I know you have come reading to do."

Ron just stared at Hermione.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hermione's hands flew to her face and Ron shook his head in a negative. "Then what's wrong?" Ron still stayed quiet. "Ron! What is it? Tell me!"

"Wh-why… did-didn't you…"

"What is it? Spit it out already!"

Ron swallowed and tired again.

"Harry. He left. You. Leaving to read. Not concerned at all."

"Harry, again? What's up with you? You got a crush on him? Are you jealous of him or something?"

Ron's face was soon redder than his hair.

"No!"

Hermione smiled. "Well then," she said. "Then I guess this topic of conversation is over." Hermione eyed Ron for a moment. "Right?"

Ron took one look at the look Hermione was giving him and decided that maybe he should bring it up later… now wasn't a good time. So, he simply nodded and followed the girl out of the classroom.

* * *

"… I still don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"Come now, are you telling me you don't see the connection?"

"Be nice. He's just a little slow on the up take."

"Hey! I am not!"

"He's not slow!"

"Thank you!"

"He's just… special."

"You're right." Pause. "I'm sorry."

"Please! What were we talking about?"

"…"

Harry sighed. "You _were_ comparing Quiditch to Charms and then went into Transfiguration. After that, it was Pansy's new candidate for Princess and then something about the fruit at breakfast and lunch."

The table was silent.

"I swear! I could totally see him doing that swirling, swishing move on the broom during a match! It would be a great play!"

"But how could you make it work? And besides, the spiraling from Transfiguration today would be a better choice!"

"No, that would be too complicated."

"I agree."

"Hey!" Everyone turned toward Harry. "Could we stick to one subject at a time? Please?"

Draco gave a small snort before agreeing with him.

"Yes, we should get down to business anyway." Draco shifted in his seat. "Ok, Pansy has submitted her request for the trials for the first-year Slytherin, Maggie Fields. All of those opposed to the request have until Wednesday to speak up."

Everyone nodded.

"Next, Nott has brought the list of all potential newbies to be considered for positions. Please keep an eye on these students at all times."

Nodding again.

"At the next House Gathering, we will need to have a ready list of those who will be trained. I want all of you to come up with a training schedule for your place at this table by Wednesday night."

They nodded. Harry watched.

"Another thing, are all of your partners available Wednesday?"

Harry looked on as the others nodded once again. _I wonder if their heads are going to roll off from all the nodding they're doing…_

"Good." Draco waved his wand over the papers before him leaving the table clean. "Anything else?"

"I think we should take the time to go over the legend," Nott spoke up. "I don't think it's a coincidence that you are the 'Prince' of Slytherin and Harry is now your 'Guardian'."

"I must agree with that," Pansy cut in. "Although we have no idea what the Prince and his Guardian actually looked like, I think we should take into account that if you two are a part of the legend, specifically the two main characters, it is going to affect everything else."

Harry stopped tracing the figures in the table.

"I'm sure we'll be able to handle any problems that come if it is so, but I also think we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Harry's fingers went back to their exploration.

"It will be interesting to see the results of this situation," Draco added. "Think about it this way: it will add a little excitement to our now boring, mundane lives."

Harry tune out the rest of the conversation and before he knew, the group parted ways to head off to bed.

Harry had no idea how tired he was until his head hit the pillow and he was fast asleep.

* * *

"_Isidore, come on! Your people want to see you!" A voice called out._

"_Coming!"_

_A man stepped out of his dressing rooms clad in a deep emerald green._

"_You're so impatient sometimes."_

"_And your too slow, my Prince."_

_The Prince laughed. _

"_Come now, Malak. Hopefully I am not too slow for you?"_

_The winged man laughed heartily and pulled the other into his embrace._

"_Nay, not for me."_

_The scene began to darken, Harry reached out, trying to grasp onto it in a futile attempt. _

_And then there was complete darkness._

"_Isidore! Isidore, come down here!" The voice was soft and musical. "Hurry or I'll have to send Faolán to get you!_

"_I love you," A man's husky deep voice spoke out._

"_Isidore, son, I'm proud of you." Warmth and strength. _

"_Don't ever leave me." _There! 'Who are you?'_ "I would do anything for you. Even forsake my own kind." '_Who?_'_

"_Die, Guardian!"_

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. His breathing was ragging and his heart felt as if it were torn in two. He brought a hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow wondering why he was sweating when he felt so cold.

He look over to check the time, a blur. Squinting, he could just make out the numbers.

1:30.

**TBC

* * *

**

**As I said before, this is not one of my favorite chapters... shrugs. Oh well.. I really like the next one! And the chapters get longer! Yup! You heard right! LONGER! Wheeeeeeeee!**

**So, those reviews! Wow! I'm going to need a little more time to get chapter eight beta-ed, finish the end of chapter nine, and work on ten.…. So, I think somewhere a little over 200 would be a great place to post…. I plan on trying to post on Friday… if I get nine done as well! Cheers!**

**REVIEWS! .**


	8. Angels

**

* * *

**

Sorted

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Sorry I went pass 180 reviews…. I had graduation yesterday and when I got home I found out that the wireless internet was gone… tear. But! It's back up! So… here's chapter 7! sub-note: I don't really like how this chapter turned out….**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters… they belong to the lovely JKR. :smiles:**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows, Fluff, Smut, Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17) Censored for Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Language, Character Death, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., Suicide, Any, Major Fluff; This fic is rated: MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! (rated for later chapters)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Angels**

**Friday – House Gathering**

Harry found himself once again in the grand throne room. Or should he call it "Room of Thrones"? Either way, Harry sat there, rereading the little white book in his hands for the umpteenth million time that week.

Draco nudged him into attention as Snape came 'billowing' into the room to his seat. It was just like last time. The Potions Master started with all recent news, including his unhappiness with the lack of essay formatting skill in the younger years and lack of serious study in the elders. _"And to think, it has only been one week and you are _already_ slacking off!"_

Harry's head snapped up when a timid, high pitched voice called out a question when Snape had opened the floor to discussion.

"What's the legend of the Guardian?" Many murmurs of agreement flowed through the students. Snape had mentioned something about a Guardian for the Prince, but apparently one of the second years new something about the actual legend.

Snape's head turned to Draco in question. Draco, in turn, looked to Harry. The boy nodded and Snape acquiesced to the request by ushering Nott forward with a scroll in his hand.

Harry listened to the now familiar story of the Prince and his Angel. He felt as if something was missing from the legend, but then again, what did he know? He only just found out about it this year.

Harry's mind drifted off to the reoccurring dream he has had all week. He always had a warm, joyful feeling at first, but by the time he awoke, he felt incomplete, hollow, and torn. Even his paintings were starting to reflect the emptiness inside of him. He was constantly using the darker colors and red was prominent color. That morning, after double potions, Harry hind the paintings in the Lord's Room. He could not bear to look at them anymore and thought their presence encouraged the dream.

"Is Draco the Prince?" another high pitched voice called out.

"It is up to you to decide whether you believe him to be the Prince of the Legend, but know this, he is _still_ the Prince of Slytherin and Harry Potter is his Guardian." A collective gasp rang through the sea of bodies. "I do _not_ want this to distract you from your studies! No Slytherin is to fall behind, or you will answer to me!" Snape succeeded in silencing any other questions they might have had.

"Well, any other voices?" Snape's tired voice asked.

"Who is the Princess?"

"Is it Pansy?"

"Could it be any one of us?"

"Why didn't the Prince like the Princess?"

More and more questions filled the air.

"_Silence!"_

Harry mentally applauded Draco on his impressive vocals.

"Please stop this nonsense at once," Draco continued. "If you have a problem or a real concern to be discussed, please speak up now. If not, stay quiet until open discussion is at hand."

It was so silent, Harry was sure he could here his breath echoing.

"Very well," Snape stood up. "Since it is late, I ask all of you to go to your dorms. The next gathering will be in two weeks." With that, Snape 'billowed' through one of the many doors in an abrupt and clear dismissal of his House.

The noise level rose dramatically after the Head of Slytherin was gone and Harry rushed out a door as well. Pulling out his map, Harry examined the many new lines that honeycombed the dungeons. Following his map, he soon found himself outside in the cool night air by the lake. He rolled up his map and took his time getting to his usual thinking spot on a large rock overlooking most of the murky water.

Harry loved to come out here at night. He had claimed this spot to think when he was just a second year and now with all the new tunnels in the Slytherin House, it was much easier to steal away from the school.

Looking into the rippling water, the brunette studied his own features. His hair was a dark mess, his face strong and masculine, his nose was not delicate like Draco's, nor was his body as lithe. Harry could not see himself as any angel but Death. He knew how to kill: quick, clean, painful, merciful, long, spiteful, messy… you name it, he could do it. Bare hands, a wand, a sword, a gun… he was trained well. A murderer.

But an angel? No. He was no angel. The Angel from the legend was a warrior, true, but he was a protector, not a weapon. Harry was a weapon.

Harry stayed there for another hour before making his way back to his room. He put his paints away earlier and had no intentions of bring them back anytime soon. Instead, a conjured block of beautiful white marble and his chiseling tools were set out. He only tried sculpting once, but had thought it would not hurt to do so again.

Harry waited for the itch to over take his fingers and draw him into his world of expression and emotion, but it never came. So, he made his way to the bed and begin to get ready for sleep, hoping the dream would not visit him that night.

* * *

Ginny paced her rooms back and forth in impatience. _Where is she!_ She glided over to her vanity, picked up a brush, and combed out her hair to sooth her nerves. It would not do to be rash when the girl arrives. 

A timid nock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Cold. Her voice was so cold.

A black haired girl poked her head through the door and hesitated before entering completely.

"Well," a slight pause. "Don't just stand there, shut the door and tell me what you have."

The girl straightened and rushed her speech. "Yes. Right, well, I –"

"Get to it!"

"Draco'sthePrinceandHarry'shisGuardian!"

Ginny's hand stopped in mid-stroke. "What was that?" she asked calmly and slowly. "I didn't quite catch that."

The girl was shaking violently now. "Draco is the Prince and Harry is his Guardian." Each word trembled.

"Get out." Ice.

The girl flew from the room. Ginny finished her hair and reached for a small silver mirror.

The mirror is a gift from an old hag in a dank corner in Diagon Alley. Its silver frame is wrought with a spiky vine. At the top in its center is a deep citrine stone carved into the shape of an eye looking out at its beholder. The vine stretched down to the handle, leaving only a small space for a petite hand to grasp without being impaled by the sharp thorns. Ginny's hand was perfect fit.

Ginny gazed into the mirror with a miniature frown marring her delicate features. Confusion wracked her brain.

She reached out her other hand and pulled out an old, withered scroll from a drawer.

"It can't be so," she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Harry spent all of Saturday seemingly locked away in his room. Hermione was beginning to worry a little about him seeing as she had not had a chance to speak with him since he was sorted into Slytherin. 

Draco found him later in the afternoon, talking to a small, full bush of multi colored flowers near the lake.

"…agree with you. The yellows are much more lazy than the blues and the light purples need better comedic material."

Draco approached the boy with a raised brow. Surely the boy was not talking to the flowers?

"Yes, but if you like the orange ones, indubitably you must like the white ones – what? Oh, really? Thank you."

Harry surprised Draco as he stood up, adjusted his robes, and turned around to face him with a smile in greeting.

"Hello, Draco. What are you doing out here?"

Draco's brow remained raised in curious question. "I could say the same to you."

"Yes you could," Harry agreed as he went to sit at the base of an enormous weeping willow. "But then it wouldn't be all that original, would it? In fact, it would be a rather boring thing to say."

"And why is that?"

Harry patted the ground next to him. "It's just repetitive," ha answered watching Draco sit down next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco's melodic voice melded into the chilled air floating about them.

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Should I hate you?" came the immediate response.

Draco sighed, drew his long, slender legs up, and rested his head on his knees.

"We fought for five, almost six years. Hexes, pranks, vicious words, anything we could do to one another." Draco paused, thinking about the hours he spent all week trying to arrange his emotions, his confusion. "We were bitter enemies."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Please don't use those clichéd sayings. They _really_ annoy me." Harry nodded. "Here we are: you, Harry Potter, and me, Draco Malfoy, being civil to each other. Malfoy and Potter."

"Why is that so odd? Is it hard to imagine that we could be friends? We have laughed and joked all this week and it did not seem to be a burden."

Draco flinched when Harry said 'burden'. "No, not at all. It's just hard to believe that we're not throwing curses."

Harry laughed softly. "Do you want me to hate you?"

Draco closed his eyes, shaking his head forcibly. "No."

Harry stood up and stretched out his legs. He began to walk away only to stop and turn back toward the blonde watching him in confusion with eyes full of sorrow.

"Good," he whispered, his voice just loud enough to be heard. "I wouldn't be able to even if you asked." He turned his back on Draco again. "Come on," he said in a much louder voice. "We should be heading back to school. I don't fancy missing out on dinner considering I haven't eaten anything all day."

Draco gracefully rose and dusted himself off. Harry waited of him to reach his side before walking side by side to dinner.

"Oh!" Draco grasped Harry's arm. "Who were you talking to before I came?"

Harry gave him a secretive smile. "A lonely friend."

Draco didn't get a chance to inquire further, to his disdain, as a group of fifth year girls walked closely behind them giggling. Draco sneered at them and scrutinized them as they scampered away.

"Why did you do that?"

The Prince of Slytherin turned to his Guardian with a breath taking smile.

"They were ruining my appetite." He opened the doors to the Great Hall for Harry to walk through. "Welcome, my Lonely Dragon, to dinner."

Harry tilted his head faintly to the side and regally glided by the boy. _Like a true Prince._ Draco shook his head. _But he's not… I am. He's an Angel. _

"Are you not joining me, Angel?"

Draco gave Harry a funny look. "I am." He paused. "Angel?"

Harry smiled and replied, "You look like one to me." He reached out and took hold of Draco's sleeve and pulled him to their seats.

Draco got a glimpse of Harry's eyes and sucked in a breath. _So alive, so powerful… just like a Dragon._

"Hey Draco!"

"Hey Dray!"

"Eat up!"

Draco smirked and greeted everyone around his seat. Harry was already piling food on his plate and it looked like Blaise and Nott were going in for more.

_**You are confused.**_

_Now you talk to me._

_**I am sorry. I had no idea I was in such high demand.**_

Draco began filling his own plate.

_Who's who?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_If the Legend is real, who am I?_

_**Does it matter? You are the Prince of Slytherin. Take comfort in that.**_

Draco nodded his head as he took a bite of mouth-watering mashed potatoes lightly topped with warm, thick gravy.

_Prince of Slytherin. I am a Prince._

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of his bed. The marble barely had a dent in it and sat looking gloomy in its spot. A white book lay open next to him, a dark script covering its pages. Scrolls littered the desk to his left. One scroll aged with relentless time and merciless prefect care, rested on his night stand. 

He flipped the page of the book and began reading.

… _passage to its…_

Blah, blah, blah. Harry could probably recite the entire book, cover to cover.

_The Slytherin's Guide to Survival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry closed the book and crawled across his bed to switch it with the scroll. He lay back against the plush pillows and began reading the scroll…

_Once upon a time there lived a Prince. The Prince was a fair boy in his youth and loved by all. The neighboring kingdoms had high hopes for a marriage between one of their children and this Prince. _

_One such kingdom had two daughters. The eldest was a grand sorceress and the younger was titled Princess and was raised in the art of ruling a kingdom._

_The Prince and the Sorceress became great friends as they were of the same age. But, alas, it was the younger daughter who fell in love the handsome prince. _

_Unbeknownst to them all, another had fallen in love with the prince as well. He was a creature with large, elegant wings and long, delicate hair. His features were refined and he was skilled in the art of battle. _

_He was an angel – one of the few immortal beings gracing the human world with his presence. He presented himself to the King and Queen, requesting permission to guard their son. _

Harry stopped reading. _This angel sound nothing like me._

* * *

Ginny rolled the ancient scroll up and stowed it away once again. She knew the story by heart and her little greedy heart soaked it up. She got the distinct notion that she was the Princess, but if that was true then Draco was the Prince and she was supposed to be in love with him, not Harry. 

Confused racked her senses sending her into a reeling headache. _Why Draco?_

"_**Why Draco" what?**_

_You._ Spite.

_**I am always here; you would do well to remember that.**_

Ginny sashayed to her bed and lied down upon the cool silk.

_What do you want?_

**_Who is this Draco? Why are you not concentrating on the prince?_**

_Oh, but I am. Draco is a prince._

**_He is? But he is not _our_ prince._**

_How do you know? He is the Prince of Slytherin and Harry is his Guardian._

_**Do you have pictures of the two?**_

_Yes. Why?_

_**Bring them out. I am sure I can tell which is which.**_

_Very well._

She gracefully pointed her wand toward her vanity and magicked a few enchanted photos into her hand.

_**By Isidore, is he magnificent!**_

_I think so?_

_**Yes, now show me the other.**_

Ginny obliged and pulled out a photo from the middle of the group.

_**Hm… it seems that I am unable to remember the looks of my prince.**_

_You've forgotten?_

_**No. It's more like there is a mist clouding my memory.**_

_Which do you think is the Prince, any way?_

_**The first looks more like a prince that the second.**_

_He is. He's the Prince of Slytherin._

_**And the other?**_

_Harry Potter. My one true love._

_**But he is not my prince.**_

_So, I love him._

_**You cannot love an evil, manipulative, deceiving creature like him!**_

_He's not like that!_

_**He killed my prince! **_

_What?_

**_It is true. That _Guardian_ killed my prince!_**

_But –_

**_No! You will concentrate on this Draco and finding a way to destroy that _Guardian**

Ginny's supple body curled in agony and suffering as waves and knives of poisonous pain raped her nerves and left her screaming silently for compassionate mercy.

_**I refuse to lose him again! **_

Ginny whimpered into one of her many pillows as the torment eased slightly, drawing it out longer and extracting heated tears to trail down her soft skin.

Finally, late into the night, the pain eased enough for her to fall into a dark, restless sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry it took a while… I graduated high school, working three jobs (including running my own business), getting ready for college… and a lot of other stuff! I promise that I am NOT going to give up on this story!**

**Oh! On review mentioned that it seemed wrong to hold off a story until I get a certain number of reviews… but that is not why I do that…. I do it so that it sets a deadline for me to work towards. I find that it is a great way to keep me on task! So… yes. I would love meaningful reviews AND the little reviews that tell me you simply enjoy reading my story. .**

**OI! I LOVE all your reviews! So keep them coming!**


	9. Mothers & Prophecies

**

* * *

**

Sorted

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: A letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore claims that Mr. Harry Potter was placed in the wrong House. With only one year left, a very bored Harry gets sorted into a new House.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Here it is! All FOURTEEN pages of it. Yup.. that's right! A nice loooooooooooooong chapter! Sorry if there is any mistakes... it was a hard chapter to beta!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters… they belong to the lovely JKR. :smiles:**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Supernatural, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Who Knows, Fluff, Smut, Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17) Censored for Rated for later chapters.**

**WARNINGS: Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Language, Character Death, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away..., Suicide, Any, Major Fluff; This fic is rated: MA. other known as NC-17! If you are not of age... then DO NOT READ! (rated for later chapters)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Mothers & Prophecies**

The birds were singing, the sun was yawning, little furry creatures played out on the grass, and all that could be heard in the seventh year guys' dormitory was the loud noise of one Ronald Elizabeth Weasley as he snored the late morning away.

The rest of the seventh year male population of Gryffindor was already gone and finishing up their breakfast. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and they all had plans they wanted to get under way.

Hermione followed the sound of Ron like a beacon to him down the hallway and found his door ajar. Once inside, Hermione smirked mischievously and with the flick of her wand, Ron found himself soaked with ice cold water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – OW – OUF!"

Hermione giggled. This was too funny! Ron was sitting on the floor pouting and trying unsuccessfully to curse at the same time while rubbing the large bump on his head from his sprawled position on the hard stone floor.

"Bloody – hurts – sleeping – cold –"

"Come on Ron! It time to get up."

Ron turned his head to look at the bushy haired girl standing _innocently_ in his doorway, grinning like a goldfish. Hermione watched as his eyes darkened in understanding and comprehension. Ron thrust an accusing finger at his girlfriend.

"It was you!" his voice was low and held the promise of vengeance.

Hermione shrugged off the ominous air surrounding her as it radiated off her boyfriend and flick her wrist toward his wardrobe.

"Here, let me help you."

A set of robs went flying into a still very soaking Ron.

"Oh! You're still wet!" Hermione pouted, her mind torn from wanting to leave Ron suffering under all that cold water, letting the clean robs soak it up, and performing a spell to dry him up and thus save the robes. _What to do!_

"Oh fine!"

Ron snapped his head to look at Hermione with a confused expression. _I'm dry?_ _But why?_ He kept staring at her waiting for an answer to his silent question.

"Why are you just sitting there like that? Get up!" Hermione turned her back on the dry, yet still cold and in pain red head, and slammed the door behind her. _It's not worth it to ruin prefect good robes_.

* * *

Hermione let her body fall onto a massive bed. _I see that the house elves have already been here._ Next to her head laid a beautiful purple bud, one of many she had received this past week. Every morning a house elf comes in and cleans up the girls' private rooms and for Hermione, well, she had a suspicion that one house elf had a crush on her. Why else would he always leave flower bud for her to find. 

Hermione twirled the stem of the bud between her fingers. _Why buds?_

Each and every single one was a bud. Not only that, but even after a week, none of them bloomed. They stayed in perfect living form.

Hermione mentally pushed the unimportant topic from her mind and forced her comfortable body to stand up and move to her window. She had magically secured a vase full of its own never ending water supply to the outside frame where she kept the gifts. Adding the newest one, Hermione flipped in her mind to thinking about Harry.

From what she had seen, her friend was doing alright. He was talking more and smiling and even laughing. Ever since the war ended, she had been hard pressed to find some way to help him satisfy his thirst for action, meaning, a goal to achieve of some sort.

The problem was that every challenge she set forth to him he accomplished with little effort and most of the time, found the tasks themselves to be of a boring nature.

Now Harry was in Slytherin. It was a completely new change for him and although she was happy for him, Hermione had a gut felling that something was about to go terribly wrong. She had no idea what it could be… but she new that something was going to happen.

"HERMIONE!"

* * *

"HERMIONE!" 

Ron passed back and forth across the common room. He had promised to spend the day in the library with Hermione and he wasn't about to back it. The know-it-all was always more willing to help him with his work when he agreed to do it in "reasonable time from when it was assigned".

But even though he was ready to face the enemy, she wasn't there to offer her knowledge. Ron looked toward the small table near the dead hearth. _Still there and she _never_ leaves without them!_ The girl's books sat neatly on the table with the rest of her homework supplies just waiting to go to the library.

"HERMIONE!"

Ron flopped down in a chair and mentally cursed who ever thought of the idea to allow the girls into the boys dormitory, but not let the boys enter the girls. It was fair! Why did the girls have so much… power? Why did they get the special privileges?

"Let's go."

Ron did not notice the small raven haired girl, nor her companion until now. A slightly older girl was beckoning her to move. When she turned, Ron got a perfect view of her oddly amethyst eyes full of sorrow.

"Come on, Lye. We need to go before _she_ summons us again"

Lye turned and fled the room, trying to get away from the older boy who so resembled _her._ A shudder violently quaked down her spine and went un-witnessed by the Weasley. A shadow lingered at the top of the girl's stairs watching the two girls escape.

_A punishment is in order.

* * *

_

Hermione made her way down the staircase, shivering when she passed the top.

"What are you looking at?"

"Those two girls," was Ron's reply, his eyes never leaving the hole in the wall.

"What girls?" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Two little ones… looked to be first years." Ron tilted his head thoughtfully. "I think one of them was scared of me. They did take off in a hurry."

Hermione laid a gentle hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm sure you just surprised her."

Ron shook his head. "No. She was definitely afraid."

She scrunched her brows in concern. _Why won't he just let this go? It's not like him to hang on to something like this._

"Well, be that as it may be, we need to get going." Hermione picked up her books and started heading toward the exit. When she was almost there, she turned back to look at Ron. Now she was really worried.

Ron stood there watching as Hermione walked into his line of vision, stop, and turned around. Then his mind decided that it wanted to over lap Hermione's face with that of the little girl. The frightened look from the girl on Hermione's face was permanently etched into his memory.

"Ron?"

"What? Oh! Yes. Coming!"

Hermione felt something clutch her heart. The look on this face was that of a shattered soul. _Did her reaction really mean that much to him? _Hermione pushed the thoughts to the side to think about later. She wanted to be alone when if she was going to think about Ron being with another girl.

* * *

Harry stretched out his body. He had skipped breakfast again and opted for a yummy morning smoothly that Winky delivered to his rooms. The house elf seemed to love doing special favors for him and did not care that he was now in Slytherin. 

He through his sweaty clothes into a basket in the bathroom and proceeded to prepare a shower. His muscles ached and his skin screamed for the cold salvation the shower had to offer.

Harry paused to glance over his image in the full length mirror. _Hm. Looks like my morning jaunts have been working their magic. I don't look too scrawny anymore._

With a soft laugh, the evenly built boy stepped into the Artic shower, blissfully allowing the pressure of the water bullets to pierce through the tension in his taut back.

Harry lifted his head slightly and caught sight of the ominously locked door. _One of these days I will open you and figure out your secrets. I good at finding secrets in all shapes and sizes._

* * *

"_Isidore! Watch where you're going!"_

"_Sorry mother," a young teenager answered._

_The woman smiled warmly in forgiveness. "Make sure you remember to be aware of everything around you all the time." She paused to give him a wink. "What would your father say?"_

_Isidore's eyes quickly became large pools of pleading. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"_

_Musical notes filled the air with her laugh. "No. Just make sure never to bump into your father. He doesn't want to think that all the training you have done so far is going to waste."_

"_I'll watch myself!"_

"_Good."_

_**ooOooOoo**_

"_Now, now. It's not that bad."_

"_What do you mean? He hates me now!"_

_The woman embrace the young man of his early twenties._

"_And how do you know he hates you? Do you ask? Did he tell you?"_

_He shook his head. "He doesn't have too!"_

_She cooed as his eyes unleashed a waterfall of tears and did not speak again until he had calmed down a bit._

"_What did your training teach you about assuming situations?"_

"_Never assume any situation no matter what. It will always end up being wrong and most likely get you killed," he replied in an automated voice closely resembling his father's._

"_So why are you crying again?"_

_The man look sniffled. "I assumed that Malak hated me because I told him my feelings." He gave a small snort. "Does my training extend to issues of personal matter, mother?"_

"_Yes, my dear Isidore. You training extends to every part of you and every aspect of your life."_

"_Thank you."_

_**ooOooOoo**_

"_Isidore!"_

"_Mother!"_

_The woman flung herself into her son's strong arms. _

"_Your father –" But she could not get the words out. Her tears burned down her cheeks and strangled her throat, preventing her from speaking. It was the only time he had ever seen her this distraught. _

"_I know, I know," he whispered into her ear. _

"_Lady Atiya," a deep soothing voice called from behind her son. "I hate to bring this up now, but we _must_ move out for the war."_

_Queen Atiya held on to her son more tightly. _

"_Malak is right, mother. We need to go." He took a deep breath, savoring her sent. "I need to go."_

_Reluctantly, she slowly let him go. It tore her heart to watch him leave for battle after just loosing her husband. But she knew he had to go._

"_Malak."_

"_Yes, Lady Atiya?"_

_She sent him a sad smile. "Lady Atiya?" she questioned._

"_Mother Atiya."_

"_Better." He watched her smile transform. "Make sure you protect my son out there, Malak. He is my last living treasure and I don't want to lose him too."_

_Malak tried to keep the emotions he felt hidden under a mask of seriousness, but felt as if she was able to look right through his mask without hindrance. "I would give up my heritage to save his life. I _am_ his guardian and with him gone I would have nothing left to tie my soul to the land of the living."_

_Isidore placed a hand on Malak's shoulder to offer comfort not realizing the capacity of such words. Atiya looked between them and nodded her head. _

"_You better do what you can to come back as well. I want both of my sons to come home to me."_

"_Son?"_

"_Yes. You are my son as well."_

"_I will do everything I within my powers to make sure we both return," Malak fought to keep the tears that threatened to over take in at bay. "Mother."_

_**ooOooOoo**_

_Atiya watched her son in consuming sorrow. Ever since that moment when he came back to her, he had never been the same. He just sat there and stared off, lost in his mind, and barely spoke to anyone. _

'_So many deaths. So much lost.'_

_Looking at her son, she made a promise. He _will_ get a chance to know happiness! And she would make sure of it. _

* * *

Draco shot up in his chair breathing hard. He could have sworn he just had a vision, but no memory or lingering traces of it could he find. 

The Prince of Slytherin blinked and looked down at the book flipped open on the desk before him. That's right. He was doing his homework.

_**Where were you!**_

_What do you mean?_

_**What just happened?**_

_I do not understand what you are asking?_

_**We were talking and then there was complete darkness and when I tried to reach you all I got was emptiness.**_

_Interesting._

Draco drew out a parchment from a hidden drawer and in his neat, elegant penmanship, wrote out the events which just happened.

_**A vision? And you do not remember anything about it?**_

_That is what I wrote._

_**How odd.**_

Draco agreed and quickly added a name to the parchment before stowing it away again.

_Should the name Atiya mean anything to me?_

_**Atiya? Why do you ask?**_

_I do not know. It's just there, in my mind._

_**I do not think you must worry about a name popping into your head.**_

_And Ylva? What of that name?_

_**Ylva… that sounds familiar.**_

_So I have heard it somewhere before._

_**It is a possibility.**_

Draco took his quill and refreshed its ink.

_I need to finish this work._

In another room in the Slytherin dormitory, Harry finished a new painting. He wanted to work on his sculpture, but the canvas called to him, the paints pleaded, the brushed demanded, and his hands responded.

Now he stood before a beautiful painting of a woman who resembled his late mother, but with differences.

First was the sense of sorrow about her. She stood proud, but her eyes reflected wisdom and suffering. The green of her eyes where cast off to the side of the painting, as if looking to someone. Her hands looked frail and her skin much too pale. Lastly, she stood by a large window with little glowing green specks just outside. It was night in the picture, so there was not much of a landscape. Stone walls with a tapestry just behind her and as well as a marbled floor made up the rest of the picture.

Harry leaned in to see the name he painted at the bottom.

**_Atiya Malaika_**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ginny withered in pain as she curled up in a ball on her bed. 

_**Do as I say!**_

_I love Harry._

_**The prince! You love the prince!**_

Ginny whimpered and was punished with a ripping sensation down her spine.

A nock at the door ceased the rest of the pain that would have come.

_**Answer it.**_

Ginny carefully left her bed and to the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted with a small dark head of beautiful straight hair.

"Lye, you are late."

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"Come in."

Lye trembled as she entered the older girl's rooms. Fear completely radiated fro her.

_No!_

Ginny was not ready for the sudden surge of power in her and soon only knew darkness.

_**Now, that's better.**_

"Lye, girl, follow me."

* * *

Hermione had been keeping an eye on Ron all day. Something was wrong, she knew that for sure. At lunch, he asked her to help him look for the girl and Hermione found her sitting at the far end of the table by herself. 

Ron hardly touched his food then. And at dinner, he did not eat at all when neither of them could find her. Something was up and she was going to figure it out.

* * *

"_Sorceress Ylva!"_

_The young, powerful sorceress tipped her head faintly in acknowledgement to the ruling woman gliding with purpose into her dark chambers. _

"_I need a favor."_

_Ylva tilted her head in curious surprise. _

"_You never wanted nor needed a favor from a touched one before. What could you possibly need of one now?"_

_Atiya bowed her head in sorrow. Ylva noticed the trembling in the elder woman's clutched fists and slim body._

"_I will not bring back the dead."_

"_Nor would I ask you too. The dead should remain as they are, dead."_

"_Then what is this favor?" Ylva gestured in an invitation to sit and Atiya suddenly found that their was a large cushion on the floor behind her. "Have a seat."_

_When both woman where seated and Ylva conjured fresh water for them to drink, Atiya found strength enough for her voice to speak._

"_I want a prophecy."_

"_Are you sure?" Ylva was stunned beyond belief._

"_Yes. I want my sons to be reborn. No, I want everyone involved in this war to be reborn."_

"_Including Hasan Ceallach?"_

"_Yes. I want everyone to live again."_

_Ylva twirled the glass in mid air with a simple twist of her wrist. _

"_Be careful, Atiya, for although I can create a prophecy, I cannot control it essence nor its outcome."_

_The queen straightened her back. _

"_That is a risk I am going to have to take."_

"_As you wish."_

_The area before them vanished and a large hole in the ground appeared in its place full of pitch black liquid that moved freely as is if it were alive._

"_I will need a few things from you in return."_

"_I am prepared." Atiya fished out a small, delicate pouch from within her many fine robes. "This should be more than enough."_

_Ylva went through the contents._

"_You came very prepared. I thank you."_

_The sorceress scooped out some of the liquid in a dark blood red bowl. She carefully added a clear, salty substance from a small jar with a few stands of sliver hair. _

"_How do you manage to procure these?"_

"_They were gifts given during his first few weeks here."_

"_I understand."_

_Next she added the thick red substance within another small jar._

"_And this?"_

"_From Isidore's wounds when he returned from the war," Atiya replied._

"_I had believed he was unharmed, or rather, that he had been completely healed."_

_Atiya sighed, watching the young woman before add the last substance. _

"_Not mentally."_

"_I understand."_

_Ylva fought her mind to concentrate on the ritual at hand, but her thoughts kept leading back to what Queen Atiya had just told her. 'Isidore, brother, you could have come to me. I would have listened to your sorrows and I would have helped you. Why turn to such actions.'_

"_Ylva?"_

_The musical voice brought Ylva from her thoughts._

"_Yes?"_

"_What is left to do?"_

_The young sorceress brought the bowl to her lips._

"_To drink."_

_The mixture had no taste, not that she had much time to think about it for when it first touched her tongue, all Ylva could think about was the powerful wild magic and the flashed of images that belonged not to her._

_A young boy stood next to his father and she could feel his contempt eyes gore into her; then the same man arguing with her before turning his back on her; the boy from earlier sneering down at her; a group of people throwing rocks at her; pain of rejection, pain of youth._

_Tears streamed down her beautiful features as the images kept going._

_Wings appeared on her peripheral vision and the pain of them tore through her back; loneliness as she waked by others with their wings displayed proudly; a woman rocking her to sleep with a heavenly song; the feeling of wholeness with just a glance at a little prince riding a horse; the feeling of fear while standing in the presence of the royal family; the joy, happiness, completeness of waking up with the prince in her arms._

_Ylva gasped for breath as the visions turned dark._

_The sharp, overwhelming pain while watching the prince die; absolute emptiness when holding his limp body in her arms; the face of that man as he grants her plea, his eyes finally filled with love and guilt; the feelings of confusion and incompleteness when looking around the small clearing she stood within; shocking pain, eyes filled with hatred, a sword sheathed within her chest, and the killer's words ringing in her ears: "Die, Guardian!"._

_Queen Atiya watched as the sorceress clutched her chest in agony. She was just about to reach out to her when words in another language left Ylva's perfect lips._

_Ylva could feel the supremacy of the wild magic within her. The tears and hair of an angel brought more power into the mixture than she thought it would. The world of darkness ensnared her and protected her from the other visions threatening to posses her._

"_Child, why are you here?"_

_She opened her eyes to find herself in her chambers, all alone, and clean of any evidence that the queen had been there._

"_Who am I speaking to? You are not the Mother."_

_The voice chuckled dryly. _

"_I am not her, but I am her son."_

'_Explains the deep voice.' Ylva tensed suddenly._

"_Where I am?"_

"_You are in your own rooms. Can you not see this?"_

"_These are not my rooms. This is an illusion. Where am I?"_

_The darkness returned._

"_Very well." The shadows molded into different creatures and beings. Some became bits of light and sparks. Each was completely unusual and unique. "You are within the essence of wild magic."_

"_Will you grant my summon?"_

"_And that is?"_

"_A prophecy."_

_A random animal came up to her. A cross between a tiger and unicorn, it seemed, with its long, white, slender body, mane, and twisted horn._

"_You may ask for a prophecy, but you cannot choose it."_

"_I understand." She spoke to the creature._

"_What is your wish then."_

"_I have no wishes, only requests."_

"_Your request then."_

_She held her hand out to the creature in a sign of beckoning. _

"_That everyone included in the war of my people be reborn in the future and the Prince Isidore and his Guardian Malak be given a chance at a life with one another."_

"_Do you understand what you are asking?"_

"_I do."_

"_And you accept all consequences?"_

"_I do."_

_The creature surged forward and impaled its horn in her chest, piercing her heart._

"_Then, oh touched child, you shall have your prophecy at the expense of your freedom. You are to be bound to the murderer of angels, that of your own flesh and blood, she who you call sister. You will take your place in this prophecy."_

_Ylva's being filled with the ancient language of the prophecy he spoke. _

"_Impossible!"_

_Ylva gasped as a surge of light flashed before her eyes._

_When her vision cleared, she found herself in a meadow and a lion cub sleeping beside her. A woman with an unearthly grace and presence stood off a little ways away from her. Her hair reflected the light and every color in existence, plus some not yet in existence, sparkled in each strand as a slight breeze played with it. She was taller than Ylva and wore a simple black robe._

_Ylva struggled to stand and forced her legs to carry her to the woman. _

"_I did not expect you to awaken before my son, nor has any human been able to move freely in this place before."_

"_I am no ordinary human."_

"_No, you are not, touched child." The woman examined a butterfly sleeping upon a flower. "I should send you back before my son rises."_

_Ylva opened her mouth to speak, but found her voice to weak._

"_I must apologize for my son. He has been watching your realm for a long time and was quite angered to witness the death of an angel, especially Malak." She tipped her head back and closed her eyes. "Your prophecy has created others. All of which fall into a larger one. One that I myself created many years ago."_

"_So this was all meant to be?" came a whispered reply._

"_No. I had thought the prince to be the one to fulfill my prophecy, but alas, the Hasah being got in the way."_

_A bird flew in between them. The breeze grew more chilled._

"_Off you go, now. Take comfort to Queen Atiya and tell her the prophecy has been born."_

_Ylva blinked. And then blinked again. _

_The queen sat holding her hands tightly together to keep herself from reaching out. Ylva blink one more and relaxed the tension in her being. _

"_It is done."_

* * *

That night, seven people woke with a start, their hearts racing, breaths ragged, and thoughts scattered. 

_Prophecy? Which one?_

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Oooo! I told you it was long! 14 pages! Man…. That took awhile. I hope you all like it! Chapter ten is giving me a bit of trouble and with work, classes and other pressing business, it might be hard for me to get it out soon…. But I'll try my best! My beta-man is going to go over chapters for my other stories, but he's even busier than I am, so those will be coming as we get through those.**

**Oi! I worked really hard on this chapter so I think if you read it.. you should take the few seconds to a couple of minutes to leave me a wonderful review! Tell where you're confused. Tell me if anything seems amiss! There's so much going on that anything you tell me would be welcomed! Just leave the flames in the hearth… besides, it's too hot here for a fire right now.. so just don't even think about them! . **

**As I said: Tell me if you need help with anything! Is there something you think I have left out, or maybe I might have forgotten? Please tell me. **

**Remember: REVIEW! O.O**


End file.
